the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Leg Post 39
Leg Post 39 continues the merged Story Arcs of Space Camelot and the Adventures of Aellah and Xerxes Rumplekirk as they have gathered a large assortment of plants for The Black Knight's quest-giver, The Greene Knight in Leg Post 38. The three discuss what the two adventurers will do next when Aellah realises that they have travelled back in time as in his time period there was a New Republic but in the Medieval Period there is the Old Republic. The Black Knight asks what happens to Algernon in the future and Aellah reveals that it is blown up. Xerxes Rumplekirk is then eager to get off the planet even though the world's destruction doesn't happen for another century or more. Post Space Camelot Plants Location: Algernon | Wilderness near the Waterfall District Characters: The Black Knight | Aellah | Xerxes Rumplekirk Anglia Fitzlincoln: "It's trying to eat me!" She shook her hand but the miniature piranha-plantPiranha Plant article, Super Mario Wiki.'' is firmly attached via its little, though sharp, teeth. Its red bulbous head, marked with white dots, and limb-like stems hang fiercely from her gauntlet.'' Aellah: "At least it's only the baby! We should run away before the mama plant gets back." There was a distant roar and the four of them ran off - even Prester John ran, who didn't really need to. They made it back to their stash of plan matter that the two travellers had helped The Black Knight acquire. There was quite the impressive pile, though several of them seemed to be just as vicious as the new piranha-plant. Anglia fought with the little rascal until she finally managed to prize the thing off her fingers. One sunflowerSunflower article, Conker Wiki.'' like plant had suspiciously boob-shaped buds it kept trying to hide from everyone. There was a bell-shapedPeashooter article, Plants Versus Zombies Wiki. green plant that kept firing peas at them. A small host of flowersThe Flowers article, Alice in Wonderland Wiki. had started singing and were being directed by a red rose, complete with a little baton. One flower was constantly smoking and singing his own tune 'Because I got high'Because I Got High article, Wikipedia. but it forgot the words half the time.'' Aellah: "What will you do with them all?" Anglia Fitzlincoln: "Give them to my quest-giver." Aellah: "Like the end of any good fetch quest!" Xerxes Rumplekirk: "There are good fetch quests?" Prester John: "Does this mean we can be rid of these... cretins?" Anglia Fitzlincoln: "I'd rather have them around than you." Prester John: "Traitor to your own kind - God's chosen people!" Anglia Fitzlincoln: "The Jews?" Xerxes Rumplekirk: "Shots firedShots Fired video, YouTube.!" Prester John physical shook with wrath. Or it would have been physical if he had a physical body. He incorporeally shook. The Black Knight turned away from him, placing her back to his face. Anglia Fitzlincoln: "So what will you two do now?" Aellah: "Try smoking that got high plant?" Anglia Fitzlincoln: "You're high on life already." Aellah's grin only seemed to grow even wider. Anglia Fitzlincoln: "That stopped being pleasant and became insanely creepy." Xerxes Rumplekirk: "We need to find a way back into space. There's a three-eyed woman out there with my bloody pocketwatch!" The Black Knight winced at him. Anglia Fitzlincoln: "Usually that would have sounded weird but after running from a giant man-eating plantAudrey II article, Little Shops of Horrors Wiki. shouting Seymour, I think I'll let it slide." Xerxes Rumplekirk: "Didn't you say you have a spacecraft?" Anglia Fitzlincoln: "Sorry, it's not going anywhere for a good while." Aellah: "We could steal it!" They both turned to look at him with mild disdain. Anglia Fitzlincoln: "You say that while still smiling at me!" Aellah: "Well, I thought it was a good idea. Do you think they have space cabs around here?" Anglia Fitzlincoln: "Actually there's something called The Old Republic nearby. They're all democratic and stuff. They probably even have free taxis." Prester John: "Demon''cratic. God chooses his kings as his vessels on Earth. No king, no God. No God, no salvation." '''Aellah:' "The Old Republic, eh? That means we've travelled back in time!" Xerxes Rumplekirk: "Highly probable, my friend!" Aellah: "In my time there is the New Republic." Anglia Fitzlincoln: "If you're from the future, can you tell us what happens? What happens to Algernon?" Aellah: "Algernon? Oh! The planet got blew up!" Silence ensued. Aellah: "Maybe I should have mentioned that I'm from an alternate reality." Anglia Fitzlincoln: "That didn't reassure me." Xerxes Rumplekirk: "We better get off this planet before it blows up then." Aellah: "It's okay. It won't blow up for another century or so." Anglia Fitzlincoln: "Still not reassured." Xerxes Rumplekirk: "Well I think we should go visit this Old Republic. They may have adventures to be had!" Anglia Fitzlincoln: "Lots of adventures to be had here with the knights!" Xerxes Rumplekirk: "Uh, yes. Planet blowing up and all that." Aellah: "Not yet it won't!" Xerxes Rumplekirk: "Come on, Aellah. You should know how these things go by now! One false step and we're trapped in a multiphasic dimensional rift where time and space is warped and we end up stepping out moments before boom time." Anglia Fitzlincoln: "Multi mumble mumble?" Aellah: "Techno-jargon. He watches Star TrekStar Trek article, Wikipedia.." Xerxes bristled. Xerxes Rumplekirk: "Yes!? So!? It's a sound source of information!" Anglia Fitzlincoln: "Okay... well. Have fun." She waved them off as they departed from her and she turned to face her quarry. She whipped out a big potato sack. Anglia Fitzlincoln: "Into my sack you blighters go!" References External References Category:Post Category:Leg Post